


Easy

by reaner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Come Eating, Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaner/pseuds/reaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks will they ever get it right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 11X3. A hybrid between porn and angst . I'm sorry guys :((   
> Tittle from the song Easy by Son Lux

"Gonna' take care of ya Cas, let me take care of you." Dean said as he pushed Castiel face down on the bed.  
He wanted to make Castiel forget about everything, wanted to make Castiel scream and make him his own.  
Castiel wasn't vocal, he hadn't said a word until now. The only sound coming out of his mouth was Dean's name in little wisphers.  
Castiel raised his hips so that he was grounding his ass into Dean's crotch. Castiel was so hot beneath him.

Dean started to undo Castiel's pants and removed both his pants and Castiel's white underwear. Castiel was naked from the waist  
down when Dean started rutting between Castiel's ass cheeks. "Gonna make you forget all about this reapper you fucked." Dean brought two   
of his fingers to Castiel's mouth. "Yes" Castiel said while opening his mouth to suck at Dean's fingers. Dean was thinking  
about all the times he lost Castiel but the first that came to his mind was that year where Castiel had betrayed him and Sam and Bobby.  
Dean remembered how much it had hurt to know that Castiel had been lying to him for a whole year. The anger that followed like the crisp  
cold of the wind in winter. Frand Deveraux once told him "you realise the value of something only once you lose it". That's what Dean had   
felt when he lost Castiel to the Leviathans. After the cold wind followed the realisation that Dean hadn't been there for Castiel like he  
ought to be. He had been so centered on Sam and Lisa and Ben that at the end, what right did he had to call Castiel his brother ?

He had time to think about all this when he spent a year in Purgatory alright.

The feel of Castiel's hot tongue on his fingers made Dean shiver. He wanted to brand Castiel, mark his name onto Castiel's   
skin and bones. Let everyone know that Castiel was his. He began to open Castiel's hole with his fingers and Castiel shudered under  
him " Yes Dean, defile me make me yours." said Castiel moving his hips in rythme with Dean's fingers

"Do you like it ? Being under me like a woman, opening your legs like whore." Dean said, once Castiel could take three of his  
fingers easily he said "Answer me". " Yes Dean, feels good". Dean took his cock in his hand and begin to push it into Castiel's hole.   
Both of them were silent only the sound of their breathing in the room. Tentativly Castiel began to fuck himself on Dean's cock.  
Dean could feel the tight heat of Castiel's ass around his cock. "R'you gonna forget about all your angels pals now ?" Castiel was  
lying flat on the bed the weight of Dean on his back, Dean didn't care if Castiel was enjoying it or not to him it was all about  
making sure Castiel knew to who he belonged . But even then Dean could sence that Castiel was rutting against the bed to get himself off.

"Look at you, filfthy little angel fucking himself on my cock." Castiel was moaning now he seemed to enjoy the dirty talk at least.  
"Dean, more." he said, Dean put one hand on Castiel's cheast and he could feel the pounding of Castiel's heart. And it was racing hard.   
"You should be more polite." said Dean laughing a little inside. The thing is, Castiel seemed only capable to form small and incoherent  
noices so Dean began to slow his pace. "What are you doing ?" Castiel said and Dean could feel the tatoo of Castiel's heart   
slow down a bit. "Why such a rush Cas, Got somewhere to be, got a female waiting in the car for ya ?" Dean said emphaticly,   
sarcasme dripping from his voice. "Dean please I want to feel it." Dean brought his hand back from Castiel heart and began to play with  
Castiel's rim, where he was stretched aroung his cock. 

Slowly Dean resume his pace, "So tight..." He heard Castiel's breath quicken., "baby you're so tight." He loved that, he realised,   
being capable of influencing Castiel so much that he could tell by Castiel beathing and the pounding of his heart.  
"Gorgeous Cas, could'a been a model, you're so pretty." And indeed Castiel was, all taned skin and long limbs. Brown hair and blue eyes.  
"You'd look good in lace Cas, white lace panties, it'll look good on ya." 

Castiel started to move his hand, and began to touch his cock. But Dean didn't want that he wanted Castiel to come from his cock alone  
"Anything for you, I'll do anything for you."

And this, this did something to Dean, because he already knew that. "You're good to me Cas, you make me feel good".   
He removed Castiel's hand from his cock and said "You think you could come like a girl, from just my cock pounding into  
your ass ?" 

"Yes Dean, you can do anything to me." 

"Anything ?" he said. Castiel was still rocking into Dean's cock, it seemed he couldn't get enough. Dean pulled out of Castiel abruptly. Castiel  
was breathing hard like he raced a marathon. "I want you to ride me Cas, im gonna lie down and you can fuck yourself on my cock."   
And with that Dean lie down beside Castiel, Castiel places his knees on either sides of Dean hips. He put a hand behing his back and   
took Dean's cock in his hand he lowered himself on Dean's cock. "Jesus Christ Cas, you're so tight baby I'm gonna break ya." Castiel was  
riding him slowly only back and forth movement with Dean's cock always inside of him, apparently Castiel got the message, they're   
gonna make it last. Enjoy this. They were on the same page here Castiel liking it as much as Dean. Castiel put his hands above his  
head and began to roll back and forth like a wave. Castiel's cock was wet with precome and hard. It was a wonder he hadn't come  
already but then Dean thought it had to do with his angel mojo. Castiel was taned, like he had spend days on a beach enjoying the sun.  
And now Dean was thinking about him and Castiel fucking on a beach, under the sun with only the sound of the waves.

"Wish I could take you out Cas, date you and buy you flowers." Castiel put his hands on Dean's chest and said "Sounds good Dean."  
"Yes and after out third date I would fuck you in the back of the Impala. Fuck you in the back of my car like a whore."

"Dean !" Castiel screamed, seems like Castiel just discovered why men did it in the ass. "That's it Cas, I'd buy you lingerie for your  
birthday and fuck you in our bed. " Castiel began to move faster, bouncing on Dean's cock "Dean I want more,  
harder!" 

Dean lifted Castiel and he was now on top, he pinned Castiel's hands above his head and began to pound into Castiel's ass.  
With his right hand he covered Castiel tatoo on his hip and said "Baby wanna see you come, Cas you can do it know you can." 

"Dean talk to me, I'm so close." Castiel was sweating now, his back arched from the bed. "What you wanna hear Cas, how I'm gonna fuck   
you in every surface of the bunker. How I'm gonna make love to you every morning ?" Castiel was bent in half now, his knees almost  
touching his ears. "You won't even remember what it's like to have nothing in your ass. Wish you were a girl so that I can fuck   
you 'til you carry my babies." Castiel let out a lound moan and sudenly he spasmed and blacked out and Dean could see Castiel's come  
wet and sticky on his stomach. 

Dean didn't relent though he continued to fuck into Castiel'ass. Castiel opened his eyes with a big grin on his face. "Dean I didn't know,  
If I had known it could be so good..." Castiel said and he placed his hands on Dean's back, a smirk appeared on his face "You  
were so good Dean." Dean didn't want this moment to end so he slowed down a bit. Still shalowly fucking Castiel. His friend scooped  
his own come that were on his stomach and brought to it to his mouth. He began to suck on his fingers all the while looking at  
Dean in eye.

"Who knew you were such a slut ?" Dean said in awe. "In fact you were so good , I have faith you could make me  
come one more time." Castiel said. It warmed Dean from the inside to see his friend like this all playful and coy.

"But you're my boy Cas, ain't you ? I wouldn't trade your tight little ass for anything in the world." Dean said while sqeezing  
Castiel's cock to hardness. 

"Fuck me Dean, I wanna feel you come inside me all hot and messy." And with that Dean began to thrust fully inside of Castiel  
long and deep. Castiel'ass was squeezing his cock, clenshing around it like a vice. Dean put a hand on Castiel's throat and feelt his ragged  
breathing and his other hand over Castiel heart. "So good for me Cas." He removed his right hand from Castiel's heart and he toyed with   
Castiel' rim and slowly entered a finger along his cock. "Dean, Dean yes." Castiel spacemed one more time and trashed under him and came dry  
around Dean'cock. Dean was beathing hard onto Castiel' shoulder "Gonna come, baby gonna come" and he came long and hot inside his friend. Dean stayed like that for a moment, the heat of Castiel ass too hot to let go so easily.  
Once his cock begun to softened he took his cock out of Castiel'ass, his friend let out a soft moan. "Love your ass." 

Dean was exausted. Castiel said "That was amazing Dean, we should do it again." "Whoa there cowboy, 'm not an angel like you I need to sleep I'm exausted."   
Dean took the covers and put it over him and Castiel. Castiel opened his mouth again, apparently two orgasmes wasn't enough to make him sleep or shut up to let Dean sleep.  
Castiel sat in the middle of the bed right next to Dean's hip. "Can't you just lay down for a while I don't know pretend to sleep or something." Dean said around a yawn. "I can't Dean I've got work to do." He stood up and Dean lost hope in any chance he had to enjoy the afterglow stood up as well he picked up his shirt and when he turned around Castiel was fully dressed and was now in front of the little mirror beside the door of his room. 

Apperently he was trying to combed his hair with the flat of his hand and surprisingly he almost succed. "Don't worry Casanova you're good, and what work do you have to do ?" Dean had his boxer on now and he could feel the damp place where precome had leacked because Castiel had tried to make Dean come humping his ass against Dean's cock . Casanova This reminded Dean of the time Castiel had been human, and was nervous for his first date. A day later they parted ways like always. 

Turning around Castiel said honestly "I have to find Metatron." Dean laughed a little "Unbelieveable fucking unbelievable." They just had sex, for the first time Dean had hope that Castiel would stay. That they were on the same page, but like everytime Casiel was leaving. Sometimes Dean wished he'd never meet Castiel because now after all those years he had become so attached to the basterd, Castiel was his best friend, his confident, kind of a brother but one he had choosen, one whose well being didn't rest on Dean's shoulders. And the pain he felt when Castiel left or was lost to him wasn't worth it.

"I don't understand why you're upset about this Dean. I freed Metatron of heaven and now he's on the loose because of me, I have to find him before he cause more arm." Castiel reached for the door handle. "Who do you think you are ? You think I'm just a cheap lay that you can leave after you got off." Dean screamed they were now in the hallway, he didn't care if his brother heard them. Castiel wore a bitter smile when he said "Better I leave first than the other way around." "If you have to say something say it directly, you caword." 

Castiel's face was hard now, it had been a long time since he saw Castiel like that angry, frustrated by Dean. It reminded Dean of a time where the Apocalypse and a few archangels were a big deal now he would rather have that than have to fight the fucking Darkness. "I would rather leave of my own decison than you kicking me out again. Is it clear or you want me to draw you a picture Dean." 

Dean was sure he must have been t be red with fury by now "You said that you understood why I had to do it, I told you after the circumstances and consequences of why I had to make you leave. Smartass"  
Castiel huffed and turned around he was now halfway to the library when Dean shouted "Don't you turn your back on me Cas! What the angel of the Lord is afraid of some lover's spat ?"

 

"I'm turning my back because I'm afraid if I look at you I'll punsh you in the face." Castiel said icely. "Yeah because that's your MO alright." Castiel approched Dean and they were very close once again and he said harshly "If you have to say something say it directly, you coward." Dean could feel Castiel breath on his face, and not for the first time he taught that Castiel was beautiful and was everything Dean had ever wanted. Someone strong who could take whatever life trow at them. This close Dean could feel Castiel breathing on his face and he could see tears in his eyes. Softly, with all anger gone from his voice and body Castiel said "Did you mean it when you said you'd take care of me or was it just in the heat of the moment ?"

His voice was raw, his eyes full of hope and admiration. There were a billion things they had to talk about and clarify. All the things they'd done that were the cause to why they where here now.  
Dean was aware of that, he was about to tell Castiel that yes he did meant it when his friend said "Because Dean I have nothing left to give you and I'm exhaused." A tear was rolling down his cheak "You don't understand how much I need you. I love you Dean" Castiel's shoulders were shaking, "but it's hard, sometimes it's too hard. You know what they call me upstairs Dean ? A traitor. My angels pals they look at me like I'm nothing but dirt, they all hate me. And my faith in you is all I have left." He turned around his back to Dean when he continued "I gave you everything my life, my loyalty, my faith and the worst ," Dean could see that Castiel was brushing the tears from his face and he's gratful that Castiel  
isn't facing him because he doesn't know what would happen if he saw Castiel's face right now "the worst is if I had to go back and do it all again I wouldn't change a thing." 

Dean ached for Castiel, it hurt to see him so vulnarable and so human. When he turned around to face Dean, all trace of tears were gone his shoulders set back and voice filled with dertermination he said "I'll text you if I find Metatron ." but all he heard was Goodbye Dean. Castiel was heading for the stairs and Dean wanted to scream, to tell him to stay that once again you're leaving, you're leaving me alone Cas I need you. Once Castiel was in front of the door he looked at Dean one more time and then at the floor and he was gone.

On his way to his bedroom he took a bottle of wiskey, he too was tired. He drank and drank til he couldn't remember the color of his eyes. Once in his room he saw his sheets all rumpled and askew. He ripped them from the bed and threw them to the ground. He wanted to burned them, he wanted to burn the tears he could feel rolling on his face. How could anyone love him when he was burned inside, a fire that did more bad than good. A fire than insted of warming the people that came to it for safety and warmth ended up burning them alive.

He took another bottle of wiskey and he drank and drank til he couldn't remember how he looked like when he smiled, 'til he couldn't remember what it was like to have him to lean on.  
But then how could he taught that he would want him, after everything he'd done to him. Dean would still have Sam but he had lost all thousand and more of his brothers. So he drank and drank 'til he counld't remember the dreams he had of him and Castiel living a normal life together. 

He drank 'til he couldn't remember the feel of his body underneath him, the way he had offered himself to Dean, He even gave you his virginity Dean taught bitterly.

 

When Dean woke up he was on the floor of his room leaning againt the bed, the side were he had lied after the orgasm he was covered in alcohol and with one word on his lips Cas.


End file.
